Half Chosen
by melodyhina123
Summary: The last thing Sakuya exspected when she woke up the next morning was being in Tales of Symphonia, and if that wasn't a shock-'Why is my hair long and blonde' 'Um...who are you' Well lets just say the world will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Now before you flame this and complain that this is stupid and all that crap, **_**THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER, MEANING THERE IS MORE TO COME, MEANING DON'T JUDGE THE STORY BEFORE ITS OVER!**_

**Thank you.**

* * *

The sunlight shined though the open blinds as a small girl tried to cover their face and go back to sleep, giving up after a minute.

'_I don't want to go to classes today…'_ the girl thought sitting up and stretching. As she opened her eyes she blinked…

Twice.

Then quickly rubbed her eyes looking around, "What the hell?" She ran her fingers through her hair and froze, before grabbing and looking at a chunk of hair. "Why is my hair long and _blonde_?"

"_Um…Who are you?"_

"Whose there?" She said as she looked around trying to find the owner of the voice. When she found no one she got out of the bed and stumbled 'I'm shorter than before' she thought walking over the mirror in the corner of the room and looked at herself…

"What the hell? I look like-" She stopped mid-sentence hearing gasp in her head when she cursed. "Sorry Colette."

"_How do you know my name?"_ She heard Colette ask in her head.

"Well, let me explain everything and it may answer a few of your questions." She said taking a deep breath and starts tell the story…

* * *

**Short but this is how I had it planned. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm actually updating this…I'm really starting to think I have insomnia at the way I sleep and write…I own nothing that looks familiar. A little fact about Sakuya, she tends to sing when she does things like cook, so be ready for a few random songs here and there. Same rules apply as last chapter.**

* * *

**Sakuya's POV**

Okay so I didn't tell Colette everything but I just told her what she needed to know, in return she told me it was a week before her 16th birthday and where her clothes were.

'_Um miss…uh I'm sorry I don't know your name?'_

I held back the urge to mentally hug her and smiled as I fixed the vest part of her dress, "My name is Sakuya."

'_Miss Sakuya, do you not like dresses?' _

I looked down at the dress Colette always wore in the game. To be honest I hated dresses-and skirts unless I can wear shorts under it. "Dresses aren't really my thing. Plus the way I fight, a dress is the last I want to wear." I said looking around the room. "Hey do you have a clip I could use to tie your hair back with? I'm not use to long hair so it's kind of bugging me."

'_Um…Oh! There should be a few in my nightstand you can use.'_ I walked back over to the bed and opened the nightstand drawer, and dug out a rubber band. I quickly closed it and pulled her hair into a high ponytail and doubled back over to the mirror to make sure it looked right. I felt a prick in the back of my head followed by the sound of shuffling.

"Something wrong Colette?" I asked guessing those things meant she wanted to say something.

'_I do have one other outfit if you want to wear it. It's in my closet.' _I blinked, but walked over to the closet curious and opened the door. _ 'It's on the left hand side, the shoes are just below it.'_ I followed her instructions and looked to the left…

You would never believe the type of outfit that was in her closet, it was really un-Colette.

* * *

I turned around in front of the mirror still in amazement. "You know Colette this is the last thing I would ever expect you to have in your closet." The outfit consisted of a black sleeveless shirt with pink designs, a pair of white pants that reminded me of skinny jeans (just not as tight), a pair of black flats, and a pink and white poncho to tie it all together.

'_I bought it last year so I could wear it on the journey, when you said that dress weren't really your thing I remembered I had that in there.' _She said in a cheery voice, making me want to hug her again.

"Thanks, but are you sure it's okay for me to wear this now?" I asked a little worried that I ruined something for her.

'_I'm sure~ _' Once again I held in the urge to hug her.

"Colette you're just too cute for words." I said heading out of her room, getting the feeling that she was confused.

* * *

I think I did pretty good at playing Colette when I met her father and grandmother that morning…at least I hope I did. Right now Colette was running me though the steps of using her chakrams…they are not as easy as you think to use in a fight, for example if you throw one the wrong way it won't come back or if it does it would most likely cut your hand off.

I panted trying to catch my breath, "You…make this…look easy…Colette…"

'_I'm sorry.'_ I shook my head.

"Don't apologize Colette…it's a compliment." I said taking a quick drink of water. You may be wondering why I'm not in class at this time, well according to Colette today is a break day- which would normally be called a teacher work day.

'_Maybe we should take a break for now, and finish after lunch.'_ I heard her suggest sounding like she was worried.

I nodded and sat on a fallen tree relaxing. I lived in the city so this type of nature was rare to see, not even the parks were this nice. Suddenly my senses went on alert; I stayed still trying to locate what set me off. _'Colette if you can hear me, is there any way you can check on that?'_

I waited for a few minutes suddenly doubting that Colette heard me, until I heard her panicked voice in my head. _'There's some strange guy with blue hair hiding behind a tree watching us.'_

I felt my mind pause at that info, _'Long blue hair tied up a piece in front of his face, green eyes, and cape/cloak plus a lot of armor?'_

'_Yeah, do you know him Sakuya?'_

I sighed and stood up putting a sweet smile on my face, I grabbed the chakrams off the ground. I found that they do a LOT more damage when you use them like a hand held weapon then when they are thrown. I slashed at the tree leaving very deep gashes in it as my sweet smile turned dangerous. I heard the sound of teleporting and glanced around.

'_I think he left.'_

"I wonder why he was spying on us in the first place…" I wondered aloud before shrugging and walking back to the village for lunch.

* * *

**Bad ending but I wonder who was spying on them…if you can't figure it out, go replay the game right now. Now Colette may seem a little out of character but I'm trying to give her a more detailed not just klutzy-sweet Colette we know in the game.**

**Review.**


End file.
